Kagetora
| residence = | alias = Kage (影, Shadow) | epithet = Monkey King (サルキング, Sarukingu) Foolish King (愚かな王, Orokana ō) | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 30 | bounty = ??? | status = Alive | birth = August 18 | height = ??? | relatives = | weight = ??? | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} (ケージェトラ, Kagetora), often called by his alias Kage (影, Shadow), is a monkey Mink born in Paradise. He resides in a mountainous region along with a whole population of other kinds of animals, mostly consists of monkeys and apes. Kage became known in these mountains as the infamous Monkey King (サルキング, Sarukingu), as one who has shown superiority and kindness to the inhabitants of the area, also driving out threatening hunters out of the area with his extreme wits and capabilities. Appearance Kage is a young monkey Mink with a slim and muscular build, similar to that of a well-built human. Out of all of the monkey Minks in the area that he grew up in, Kage became the tallest one, standing straight at a height of six foot and five inches, though he is usually seen crouching or having his back hunched so that he can deceive his enemies to think that he is smaller than them in sizes. He has golden brown fur hair that mysterious glow everytime sunlight is shining on him, this trait have made Kage stand out from the rest of his species, as they are usually just flat out brown. Along with his majestic fur hair, Kage possesses crimson red eyes that just seems to really pop out. These crimson red eyes sometimes gives off a light orange glow and will also leave trails of light with them as Kage move, like a burning fire that represents the intensity of his soul. Kage wore many several different outfits with a variety of alternations to them, usually due to a piece of clothing being ruined in battle and need to be replaced by another. Out of all of the outfits Kage had, his most favorite and go-to battle attire is a golden chain mail made with strange materials along with real gold to give it that majestic color, a phoenix-feather cap made with real phoenix feathers that are tied together, stretched out like two antennas, two golden cuffs on each of his wrists and comfortable red boots with golden designs on it. This armor is like a tank, being able to take bullets to it and stay unscathed, the cuffs are also able to deflect bullets when collided against. Attached to this armor is a long, red cape, which is sometimes treated as a scarf to provide warmth to Kage in cold weather. Kage will always be seen carrying a long, black metal cudgel with golden rims on each end of it. It is Kage's favorite and only weapon that he will ever use in battle. It weighs heavier than a large barrel full of iron, and packs quite a punch when swung with brute force, capable of breaking a human's spine if one is not trained enough to take heavy blows. Personality History Relationships Abilities & Powers Physical Prowess Fighting Styles Devil Fruit Haki Equipment Synopsis Bounty Quotes Trivia *Kagetora is based off of the Chinese legend Sun Wukong. *The name Kagetora is the author's Discord name. *As chosen by the author, Kagetora's theme song is FOOL THE WORLD by Chihara Minori.